


Untitled

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "It's the two of us, and it's the two of us all the time," Mr. Ackles said with a sigh. Mr. Padalecki added, "We can barely sleep." A response to this NYT interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

[ ](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) references an interview with Jared and Jensen:

WB RPSers, let's discuss [ this article in the NYT](http://www.nytimes.com/2006/01/22/arts/television/22aurt.html?pagewanted=1), or more specifically these two bits:  
  
_In Mr. Padalecki's sparse trailer on the show's set here, both he and Mr. Ackles said they had been intrigued by the idea of a genuinely scary television series._  
  
and  
  
_"It's the two of us, and it's the two of us all the time," Mr. Ackles said with a sigh. Mr. Padalecki added, "We can barely sleep."_  
  
Uh, guys? Are you trying to tell us something?

 

 

 

 

 

 

I knew only one possible, very NC-17 response.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Jared cried out beneath him; pink, pretty mouth wide and eyes shut tight. Jensen dragged blunt fingertips down his sweat-streaked back, watching the bright lines fade back into tan. Jared pushed up as best he could, but Jen controlled their movement, pressing Jared down into the scratchy starched sheets of the tiny bed in Jared's trailer.  
  
He thrust again, hard, punishing. "We can barely sleep?" he demanded, aggravation and disbelief in his ragged voice. Jared didn't answer, just gritting his teeth and clutching the sheets. "I can't believe you fucking said that."  
  
"Aw, Jen," Jared groaned, frustrated. Jen dropped his head and sank his teeth into Jared's shoulder, tasting sweat and salt. "I didn't mean to, it just..."  
  
Jensen pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip of his cock stretching Jared's entrance, right on the verge of sliding out. "It just what, Jared? It just **what**?"  
  
"Don't," Jared warned, trying to climb up on his knees, but Jen reared up and pressed a hand into the middle of his back, holding him to the mattress. Jared choked on a protest, low in his throat. "Jen, **please**..."  
  
Relentless, Jensen let his hips slide back, just that little bit more. Just enough. The tight muscle closed him out, and Jared made a little sound that could have been a sob, his long, naked body tense and shivering. Jensen refused to give in. "It just what?"  
  
"It just slipped out," Jared said, echoing himself for the hundredth time since Jensen had known him.  
  
Furious, Jen slammed back into that tight heat, and then again, and again. "Don't. Ever. Tell. Them," he said, rocking the bed in time with his words.  
  
Jared's voice dipped down low, thrumming with the down home sound, just like it always did when he was open and needing and taking it so goddamn gorgeous. "I won't, I won't, God, I'm sorry, Jensen, I promise..."  
  
It was a promise he couldn't keep, but try though he might Jensen never could deny him for long. That's what'd gotten them in this mess to begin with, after all.


End file.
